Vampire's Lullaby
by Roselilia
Summary: After a rogue vampire kills his parents, Kuroko is saved by another vampire, Akashi, who takes care of him and eventually helps him become a vampire hunter. Eventual AkaKuro. Repost


Reposted. I wasn't actually going to repost it because I wasn't planning on continuing it due to so many vampire fanfiction but Shiori (Cielle Ariadne) gave me the motivation to think about continuing it sometime although I don't know when I can

beta'd by the wonderful AokazuSei

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer night. One where you want to just lie down and stare up at the clear star filled skies all night long until the sun came up to replace the luminous moon. It was nice and warm, none of the cold spring winds blowing by.<p>

Kuroko stared up at the sky, trying to count all the stars but failing, his five year old brain too easily distracted. His wide eyes looked around as an odd breeze blew past him, something about it striking him wrong, his human instincts telling him to get away.

Kuroko bit his lip worriedly before he ran into his grand house. His feet pattered down dark hallways, the shadows swirling and swathing him in darkness. His little heart was beating really fast, and carnal fear fuelled him to run faster to his parents who would surely get rid of all his fears.

Kuroko opened his parent's door without knocking, something he knew he would be reprimanded for. The words to call his parents froze on the tip of his tongue, his eyes growing wide and empty as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Blood slowly spread across the wooden floor and reached his feet, staining the dirty white socks he wore, dying it a brilliant red. There was so much blood.

A small shudder went through his frail body, and Kuroko collapsed on the ground, uncaring of the blood that stained him further. He couldn't stop staring at the limp bodies, entranced and horrified at the same time. He couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to.

There was a licking sound, and Kuroko finally broke out of his trance as he slowly turned his head. A creature he only saw on television or read in books stood in the center of the room. Red eyes glowed in the dark room, staring at the bodies of his parents in satisfaction.

Long clawed nails were licked clean by a long tongue, twin fangs clearly seen behind blood stained lips. A dark chuckle reverberated in the room, echoing in Kuroko's ears as he just stared at the vampire. His heart was beating so quickly that it almost hurt and that, was his undoing.

The vampire tilted his head and swung his head in Kuroko's direction, not seeing him right away. Ever since he had been born, Kuroko had a low lack of presence, so he could never be seen right away, but that didn't stop his racing heartbeat from being heard clearly.

Red eyes stared into his wide ones and a sprawling blood lust smirk appeared on the vampire's face. Kuroko shook his head as the vampire soundlessly stepped over to him, his lips mouthing 'no' but his voice not working.

He tried to get up to run, but his legs didn't have the strength, fear sapping everything out of him. Tears ran down his little cherub cheeks, but they went unnoticed as the vampire picked up Kuroko easily by the back of his shirt.

"Missed one." The vampire said, power lacing his words. It was as if the words broke the spell Kuroko was in, and suddenly, he was kicking and flailing, trying to get out of the vampire's hold. He was too strong though, easily immobilizing Kuroko's tiny body with strong hands.

A cold wet tongue licked a patch of Kuroko's neck and the boy let out a shuddered breath. Pleas for someone to help him escaped his lips as twin fangs touched his soft skin, ready to pierce and kill him.

The sound of breaking glass broke the moment, and suddenly, Kuroko was dropped on the ground. The sound of angry snarling, almost animalistic in sound, and ripping flesh was heard. Kuroko looked up to see what was going on, and he a gasp escaped him when he saw another monster.

He was a vampire, but he was even more monstrous than the other. His short hair the color of the very blood that colored the floor, his eyes two different colors, one eye the color of sunflowers and the other the color of a rare red moon.

He was smaller than the other vampire, but even Kuroko could tell the difference of their power. The redheaded demon's claws ripped the other vampire's flesh easily as if treading water, and black blood sprayed everywhere.

The smaller vampire managed to grab his parent's murderer by the hair, and with a loud squelching noise, he ripped the vampire's head off his body. Kuroko screamed, the loudest noise that had ever passed his lips before, as the head was dropped on the ground.

The redheaded vampire walked towards him, and Kuroko tried to get up on his feet, but he just fell back down, slipping on the blood on the ground. The vampire cocked his head curiously at him before he crouched down, offering Kuroko a hand, the unnaturally pale skin stained red.

"Come here, little one." The vampire said, voice smooth as silk, enticing Kuroko. The boy shook his head, and he scrambled backwards until his back hit a wall.

"Y-you..." Kuroko trailed off, his eyes staring at the decapitated vampire then to the bodies of his parents.

"I won't hurt you." The vampire cooed, moving his body, so he blocked Kuroko's parents. "Come here, little one, I will help you."

"They're dead...Everyone's dead..." Kuroko said with a shuddering breath, and the vampire actually looked sincerely mournful.

"I didn't arrive soon enough to save your parents." The vampire said regrettably, but he looked at Kuroko with kind mismatched eyes. "I'll take care of you to make up for it. I promise no harm will come to you little one."

Kuroko stared at the hand that still reached out for him to take, and he slowly, so slowly, reached out with his own tiny hand, so frail compared to the vampire's. He touched it, the skin ice cold, and the vampire curled his hand around his.

Kuroko was lifted onto his feet then into the vampire's strong yet thin arms. There was an odd sound like clothing being ripped, and suddenly, they were out of Kuroko's house, flying through the sky. Kuroko craned his little head to look, and his eyes widened when he saw huge black wings on the vampire's back.

They were leathery and black as coal. They made loud flapping noises as they swung up and down, bringing them farther and farther away from his home. They were so high in the sky, above even the large skyscrapers Kuroko loved looking up at, yet Kuroko wasn't scared of the vampire dropping him.

"What's your name?" Kuroko finally whispered as he looked at the monster who had saved him for reasons unclear.

"Akashi Seijuro." The vampire said as he looked down at the boy tucked into his arms. Kuroko looked at the vampire with vacant eyes, mulling over his saviors name in his head. "Go to sleep little one, I will take you back to my home."

"No." Kuroko said stubbornly, and the vampire, Akashi, chuckled.

"You have been through much; it is time to end your night." Akashi said softly, and he began humming. The sound wrapped around Kuroko, commanding and enchanting him, and against his will Kuroko felt his eyelids begin to close.

Akashi cradled the tiny body against his own, crooning a little, as he continued to fly. It was a whim to look after the little boy. In fact, he could have just as easily dropped him off somewhere, but something drew him in.

Perhaps it was his blue eyes, a color of a clear spring sky, that reminded him of his days when he was a human and could look up at a sunny day. Or it could have been the strength he could see in the humans eyes buried under the fear and traumatization of the night.

Not even Akashi knew himself why he was doing what he was.

All he knew was that he had smelt blood, and the scent of death that marked a vampire. As a pureblood vampire it was his duty to keep vampires in line, to not let them kill on whim, so he had disposed of it. It was pure coincidence that he had saved the boy in doing so.

Well, he had said that he would take care of the boy, and he had every intention to, even if he hadn't taken care of a human for a few centuries. It would certainly be a difficult task, but surely, he was capable of doing it. It was only a human boy, how hard could it be?

Akashi landed on the lawn of his yard, Kuroko cradled in his arms. His large black wings began to melt back into his body with cracking and squelching noises until they were completely gone, leaving only two black smudge-like marks on his back.

He brushed stray strands of blue hair from Kuroko's face before he turned towards his expensive estate. It was a large two story building, perfect for little kids to run about. Inside was expensive furniture from around the world, but it was mostly safe for kids, although he would have to keep the weaponry room locked.

The lawn was huge and bordered by flowers and fruit trees with a few statues strategically placed for aesthetic pleasure. Surely, it would be perfect for a kid. Akashi expected him to be like any other kid, rambunctious and full of energy.

He walked into his home, his eyes looking at a man who emerged from the shadows. Glasses covered emerald analytical eyes which immediately narrowed once they spotted the boy in Akashi's hands; it narrowed even more after a few moments, when he heard a heartbeat.

"Who is that?" The man, his vampire butler of sorts, asked with clear disapproval. Akashi gave him a cool look.

"He is my new charge. He is to be treated like one of our own from now on." Akashi said in a commanding voice that no one ever dared contradict. Midorima adjusted his glasses with bandaged fingers, but he made no protest, used to Akashi's erratic whims over the centuries.

"Please get Atsushi to cook enough food for the little one for an entire day." Akashi ordered, and Midorima nodded sharply before he spun around and disappeared in the shadows. Akashi walked up the stairways, upstairs where the rooms were, intent on letting Kuroko sleep in one of the numerous lavish guestrooms.

He entered the one closest in his room and walked over to the comfortable bed. He tried to deposit Kuroko on the mattress, but much to his surprise and amusement, Kuroko had latched onto the remnants of his shirt that was shredded when he had taken out his wings.

"Come on, you need to let go." Akashi murmured softly, but Kuroko's fists clung stubbornly, and with a small sigh, Akashi conceded to the little kid. He left the guestroom and instead, entered his own large room.

It was a bigger space than he really needed, not having much use for all the room. Much of his walls were lined with shelves. They were mostly full of books and scroll that he had accumulated over centuries, some of them being the only copy of its kind.

He also had small knickknacks, mementos from different countries or gifts from close acquaintances and friends. He had a huge desk as well, piles of papers, and reports stacked neatly on the dark wood. On the other side was his huge canopy bed with thick pitch black curtains that completely wrapped around the bed, so it was pitch black when he slept during the day. He slid a curtain over before closing it behind him, lying on the bed with Kuroko in his arms.

He didn't sleep, he just watched the little boy, amazed at how frail he seemed to be. Just one small little cut with his claws, a bite to the neck, even an uncontrolled punch, could kill this little frail human.

Akashi smirked a little, his hearing picking up the sound of blood running through Kuroko's veins as his heartbeat pounded slowly in his sleep. His teeth ached a bit, his nose smelling Kuroko's scent, but he was able to control himself.

So, he just relaxed on his bed, his eyes sliding closed as he listened to Kuroko's heart beat, wondering what the future would look like, and if he could truly look after a kid. He was a vampire after all, an important pureblood, and that meant there was bound to be some trouble in the future.

"Too late to turn back though." Akashi murmured. He felt Kuroko shift in his arms as if trying to get closer. "Too late now."


End file.
